Cirque de L'obscurité
by titansizedpizza
Summary: A young man finds himself spending his evening-until-morning hours of darkness at a circus that is only open at night. Attractions with mystical amazement to be shown, and acts that are certainly not of mortal whims, the man soon finds himself in the presence of a strange member of the circus. Circus AU
1. The First Night

**A/N: So I was pretty much dying to create a circus AU so here we are. yup. So yeah, enjoy!~ **

**My poor little summary couldn't fit so, here's the full one. Sorry ~**

**- A young man finds himself spending his evening-until-morning hours of darkness at a circus that is only open at night. Attractions with mystical amazement to be shown, and acts that are certainly not of mortal whims, the man soon finds himself in the presence of a strange member of the circus. His aura is enchanting and he reveals none, prompting the other to be left with wanting more. What will befall the man each night he returns to Cirque de L'obscurité? -**

**(Also, heavily inspired by The Night Circus.) ****(Tags I have on AO3: Fortune-Teller Eren, Curious Levi, so as to not throw you off any.)**

**Without further adieu, here's the fic. Enjoy! **

* * *

It was a circus that only opens at night, full of wild imagination and extravagant adventure; beholding the eye of countless curious minds with the bewonderment of magic that was performed. The black-and-white striped canvas tents drew the attention of many, ongoers interested and ongoers that would have normally never spared another glance. The circus not only left without warning, but arrived with no prior notice as well. _Its name is Cirque de L'obscurité_.

A young man found himself standing outside a metal gate, its gothic beauty bewitching him into lingering within a crowd of individuals that had their eyes fixated on a circus that surely wasn't there the day before. He was curious as to what name this mysterious gate belonged to, so he looked up to the lettering engraved into the entrance. _Cirque de L'obscurité_. What an odd name, he thought.

Before he could dwell on it anymore, he heard several gasps from all around. The gate to this strange circus was opening, creaking as it slowly unlatched, shrilling its way through the pressured silence.

Hearing footsteps walking towards the group of eager onlookers, the man looked up to the center of the gate only to see a rather young woman. She was of short stature and her bodice was covered by a deep red corset, buttons covering the sides with gold chains swingingly low but never reaching past her waist, with a black hoop skirt adorning her legs. She had a small umbrella accompanying her with her journey towards us, as if it were her cane, while her ginger hair bounced with every step she took. She stopped abruptly and beamed a bright smile while she spoke in a singsong voice.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome, to _Cirque de L'obscurité_.This is a circus like no other, so please, enjoy your time with our magical festivities." She bowed and started walking to her right, seamlessly disappearing.

The man quickly forgot about the girl dressed in odd fashion as he took in his sights around him.

He began to walk on the dirt road that was somehow made overnight and aimlessly wandered through all the aisles and booths. Everything had an aspect of the black-and-white striped embellishment that the circus seemed to rigorously promote, but with an exception of a color representing each amazement held within the small opening for each display.

He stopped at a supposed potion vendor and gazed at each liquid concoction that surely couldn't be some type of antidote or recipe for something important. He peered through a vial of suspicious purple liquid and grimaced. It read _Amortentia_. He shook his head as he had no idea what it could possibly be or even do.

"How nice of you to stop by! And oh? Do I see you eyeing that _Amortentia_? Well, for you handsome young man, I could set a deal!" Said an overly ecstatic merchant from the other side of the stand and the man looked up. She had golden goggles strapped on loosely to her wild brunette hair.

"... No, I think I'd rather not. Just browsing… " He flicked his raven hair out of his eyes and clasped his dark trench coat closer to his body once a chilly breeze wafted by.

"If you change your mind, let me know." She winked and went on to talk about deals happening only tonight to a couple to the left of the man.

He nodded in return once he seen her intent eyes flash back to his when he turned back around to follow the dirt path. As he began perambulating throughout the circus, he became engrossed within his own thoughts.

_Really, what a strange carnival… or was it circus? There are so many things I've never seen before. Books that look so archaic but seriously way too expensive, potions that would make anyone be skeptical but still people had bought anyways because they were somehow transfixed on getting that very own vial. Not to mention those staffs - who would even buy a staff in this day and age anyways?_ He shook his head.

Reaching the end of his dazement, he realized that he had wandered off of the dry-soiled road and was now in a clearing of short grass. He looked back and all around him and he could not find the road he was once on. He sighed as he registered that he had in fact gotten himself lost. At least there are still tents around him, he thought bitterly.

"You look lost, need a hand?"

The man choked back a gasp and put a hand to his chest to calm himself down. That voice really came out of nowhere. He turned his head to make eye contact with bright blue decorated with light blonde hair framing a seemingly young boys' petite face. He would guess he is no older than seventeen as he was wearing a similar costume as all the other workers of this circus were.

"Haa, a bit. If you wouldn't mind." He gave the boy a weak smile, not quite reaching his eyes.

"That's quite alright, I know someone who helps all who is lost. Come with me." The boy swiftly turned around and started walking to a new destination.

"Someone? But I just went off track… " He said while following the blonde.

The blonde ignored his side comment and kept trekking on a path to who knows where. After several twists and turns throughout back alleys through a number of tents, he stopped in front of a few short stair-steps that led into a flap adorned with blue that signaled the entrance of a mystical-type tent.

"The Meister helps all who is lost, for nothing in return but your patience. Please, step right up and enjoy your visit into Pronouncement." The blonde beamed and strode off into another tent opposite the one the man was 'supposed' to enter.

He supposes he will just talk to this 'Meister' and ask him how to get back onto the main road.

He took the first step up the small stairs and reluctantly made his way to the top near the flap. He took a deep breath and lifted the light material and made his way into the tent. Inside of the tent was a whole different story than the outside. It was as if it had an endless hallway, like one who entered would not know when they would reach their destination, if they did at all. It was black as night inside, the only light guiding his way coming from small shimmering shards etched onto the fabric to the left and right of him. It was a pretty enclosed atmosphere, but despite that, it emanated a puzzling comfort for the man.

Making his way through the corridor of the tent, he couldn't help but wonder how they made it look so small on the outside, but so large on the inside. Not large as in wide, but large when you considered the length of the marquee. Walking through it was like walking through myriads.

He reached the end sooner than he thought he would, dragging him from his thoughts.

What lay in front of him was a short table, the size of a low coffee table, draped with a dark green fabric that had weird markings printed throughout the piece of the textile. Resting on top of the marked cloth was a deck of cards and two dark colored pillows were sitting on each side of the table. From the extra shards on each side of the enclosed room, it gave off an eerie color of blue, making the man even more nervous than he already was. He felt a presence from behind him.

"Welcome, no need to be so nervous." A firm hand was placed on the man's shoulders and he nearly jumped right out of his socks. What's with these workers and their sneaking-up-on-people habits?!

Before he could turn around to make a single protest, he heard the unknown male let out a few hearty laughs and seen him enter his line of vision once he let go of his shoulder.

He couldn't see the new mans face yet, but he silently took observation of what he could see. The man was wearing a, what he thinks is black, top hat; the edges of the hat curling up ever so slightly to seemingly add a victorian-esque feel to it. Whether he chose it for that purpose or not, it seemed like it suited him well, judging from how well he held his posture. He had broad shoulders, he noted, and it squared off his dark gray, almost black tail suit. It fit the man like it was made for him, and knowing where he worked, it probably was. Underneath lay a black vest with a pocket watch barely hanging from a side-pocket. His pants were also a dark gray and black, but they were lined with small stripes, giving off the circus feel.

Shaking himself out of observing the man, he realized he had been staring and the male seems like he knew as well, as he was now watching him from where he stood at the other side of the table.

"I take it you are… the Meister?" The man asked hesitantly.

"I certainly am. You are the one who is lost, I presume?" He asked with a warm, friendly smile.

"... Yes."

"Really, no need to be frightened." He let out a small laugh. "I am here to help. If it makes you feel any more comfortable, you may stop calling me Meister. I can understand it can be a bit intimidating."

"Oh no, there is no need for that. I just want to find my way back to the main road." He finished with a look that said _What can you do_? and eyed the doorway.

Meister sat down on the pillow nearest to where he was standing and placed his elbows upon the table, crossing his fingers together and resting his chin on his hands and placed a crooked grin in the man's direction.

"And I will. But please, for now, take a seat. Relax." Meister removed one of his hands from his chin to gesture to the other pillow across the table.

"Ah-uhm… I really shouldn't…" He sat down anyways, making the Meisters' grin even wider.

"Now please, mister, tell me your name." Meister tilted his head and kept the grin on his face.

_That smile is really starting to get smothering. Why should I even tell him something so personal? He could be a total weirdo, it is a circus after all. But he looks so… nice. Like he honestly just wants to help me_.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he turned his direction back to the Meister and answered, albeit reluctantly.

"It's Levi."

"Hello Levi, my name is Eren. Meister is the name I go by when dealing with people who need my guidance. You are welcome to call me either, but please no harsh nicknames." He ended his sentence with a breathy laugh and his eyes squinted from the small amusement he had from his request.

"Alright then, Meister, will you please help me?" the man called Levi asked innocently, his eyes showing an earnest expression.

"Give me your hands." The Meister, Eren, entreated.

"Pardon?" Levi asked astonishly, looking up into the Meister's eyes.

What a mistake that was because if he wasn't flustered before, then he was now. With Eren's attention on him, his eyes were wide and full upon Levi's form. Levi could see almost every speck of green in his eyes, the blue contrast of the room making his orbs almost gleam in the pale light.

"Rest your palms within my hands." He said this soothingly and soft, making Levi gulp silently. The Meister held out his hands for him and he gingerly placed his own within them.

This man, Eren, closed his hands around the enraptured mans and gently started to rub around the knuckles and made circle-like rotations on the palms, then closed his eyes. He lowered his head.

"W-what are you doing, stop that… " Levi tried to take his hands away but the Meister only held on tighter.

"I am a fortune-teller, dear Levi. Calm down." This time the Meister showed no amusement and kept his eyes firmly shut. Levi collapsed his weight slightly and leaned into the table, the same way Eren was doing.

_So fortune-teller, huh? Help me find my way… interesting way to put it. Anybody would have come off as shady in this situation and really, he should have just told me from the start - Well this certainly explains the mystical aura he gives off._

"You are indeed lost, my friend. You have suffered many challenges and hindrances in your life. Which has caused you to become bitter, and rather untrustworthy of strangers. But that is to be expected, right?" The Meister opened one eye and cocked a smile. He continued, face contorting back into the serious position it was in before. "Your mother was the brightness of your day and your father was the one to change that. You have let that feeling of revenge empower every goal, but now is the time to stop. It it wearing you thin, Levi. Take a look around you and realize all the things you have now, or else you will have nothing left." He said the last words with loaded with compassion, but Levi was too in shock to care.

"What are you saying?! How do you even know all that?!" Levi ripped his hands away from the Meister and backed away from the table.

"Levi, I told you, I am a fortune-teller. I am not saying this to cause you pain, I am saying this to help you." Eren explained in a calm matter, trying to soothe the man who was started to pull at his hair. He realized it was futile and went over to the man's side, and held a hand out to him.

"Come, let us walk. I will take you back to the main path." He offered a solemn smile to Levi, and he eyed the hand wearily. After a few moments, Levi decided to take the offered hand.

Once the Meister and Levi made their way outside, hand in hand, Levi noted that it had gotten dark. There were lights stationed every few meters that he swore were not there earlier, but he was tired from the day's events and all he felt was glad since he could easily see where they were going. After about five minutes of walking between tents, they reached the main road and there were now people bustling about, coming and going each way.

"I am sorry for scaring you earlier, but all I know and can give is honesty. I do not tell the things I do to relish the pain it gives others - I know the limit." Eren gazed down at Levi, displaying the truth within his eyes, his words emitting a sensitive warmth.

"It's alright, I just wasn't expecting you to say those of all things." He muttered and timidly scratched the back of his neck.

_What a weird guy. He was completely dead-on about earlier though, maybe he's a real deal fortune-teller. Strangely enough, I actually wouldn't mind seeing him again…_

Suddenly, he was struck with a thought.

"Will you be here tomorrow night?" He inquired, wanting to smack himself in the forehead after asking the sudden, ridiculous question. Of course he would be here, what amazing circus like this can come and go in just one night? The idea is just ludicrous.

"... Perhaps. Perhaps not." The Meister lifted his eyes off of Levi and looked up to the moon that was shining brightly. What did he mean by that?

"What do you mean?" He had to ask out loud to the man because the impassive answer to his question wasn't sitting well within his mind.

"Who knows." Eren slipped his hands into his trouser pockets and looked down at the shorter man and beamed a bright smile at him.

Before Levi had even noticed, they had reached the gothic entrance of the circus. It wasn't enough time for him - he had to know at least what the mystic man meant with his short retorts to his inquiries.

It was a long shot, but he had to say it.

"... Until tomorrow?" He looked back at the man that was now walking away.

"...Until tomorrow, Levi." Said the Meister, tipping his hat ever so slightly. Levi watched him wander off into the shadows, until he was completely enveloped and his outline was no longer able to be seen.


	2. The Second Night

Halfway down a gravel path leading into a dark wood lay a circus. It was silent, no sound to be heard until the moment they opened their gate; where small fire pits that radiated an unearthly glimmer of blue intertwining with ultra-violet would raise up in the black metal canisters and cast a shadow over each black-and-white marquee. The indefinite color would fade out and rise to an incandescent pigment of white, lighting all of the circus as if there were street lamps throughout the festival.

The merchants pulled away each of their coverings and greeted the curious mortals with excited smiles, unless you happened upon an angry vendor that honestly couldn't care for the populating crowd and gave you a grimace in return for your curiosity.

A young man now a bit familiar with the circus made his way past the gate with all the other onlookers, never ceasing to be amazed at the vast size of the circus - and judging from the faces from those around him, the same applied to them.

After walking for only about ten minutes, he was momentarily distracted from the real purpose he came here for. Not only were the sights among him amazing, but the smell that permeated throughout the air made his mouth water for the succulent food that was surely being cooked right at this moment.

Whipping his head around looking for a food stand, he spotted one coming up to his right as he walked along the dirt path.

Reaching the stall, the man was beyond the state of awe. What lay before him was indescribable; sweets of every kind - ones that were dusted in what he believed to be sugar, others drizzled in a thick chocolate that he knew would be bitter to the taste and warm going down, then leaving the mouth of the recipient in a saccharine state.

Not knowing what he could possibly choose to snack on, he told the vendor to pick one for him, putting emphasis on 'the cost does not matter'. The Sweets merchant nodded and gave him a cooped smile, her black hair falling slightly in her face as she picked a small bag to place what she told him was caramel-trickled-truffles that were previously-dipped-in-hot-cocoa, in. He set his eyes on it as soon as she started explaining what the sweet was made of, it just had to be exquisite to the taste.

"Here you are, sir." She calmly placed the clear bag halfway filled with sweets into his hand.

"Thank you, kindly." The man paid the vendor and stepped out of the way of new coming customers that were standing behind him and popped one into his mouth. He began to walk, starting to slowly chew on the soft piece of candy. Exquisite was most obviously an understatement as the chocolate just melted right into his mouth, almost bringing the man to tears. The Sweets merchants' gray eyes twinkled when she noticed the look of bliss on his face before he turned and ambled off.

Finishing off the last of his sweets, the man felt a void. _Those sweets really were too good, it's best if I move away from the lusciously tempting smells. If I'm still hungry later, I should definitely go back. So tasty…_

Licking a melted stray piece of chocolate off of his index finger, he wandered further into the circus. While browsing past several 'Enchanted Trinkets & Jewels' stands, he seen a blonde bobbed head stride past him. His eyes widened and he felt himself becoming dumbstruck as he realized that he completely forgot his sole reason of coming here tonight.

He ran up to the young blonde man and tapped on his shoulder.

"Excuse me! I don't mean to bother, but I have something to ask of you..." The boy turned around and aimed questioning eyes to him. Much to the man's dismay, it was not the boy from yesterday. He sighed and gave him an apologetic look.

"... Sorry… wrong person." The boy looked confused but nonetheless nodded and headed off, leaving the man looking a bit distraught.

He thought about trying to find his way back through the alleyways of tents to try to find the Meisters exhibit but he knew that was next to impossible since he didn't even recognize anything around him that was here yesterday.

Not knowing any exciting attractions and not ready for his amazement to end, the man listened in to the conversations floating about him.

"Did you hear about the Den of Lions that is having a show just tonight?!"

" I heard rumors that the tamer had his hand bitten off in a show-gone-wrong. What a shame… "

"Don't bite into the lies, sweet-cheeks! The tamer had a show just about thirty minutes ago, limbs intact." This person made a huffed noise.

"Oh really? Then I'd like to see this for myself… "

The man was vaguely interested in this "Den of Lions" so he chose to follow the three gossiping ladies. The Den of Lions wasn't very far, he gathered, since they were only walking for about five minutes until they arrived at a centered large black-and-white canvas tent, bigger than any he's seen as of yet. It's flaps were adorned with dark orange, signaling that whatever lay inside was a live act involving numerous watchers and presenters.

After paying the fee for entering, the man stepped inside and was blown away. It was like a coliseum - lifted wooden benches surrounded the center arena like an amphitheatre. Making his way down the aisle, he spotted a few sections of unoccupied seats. As he picked up his pace to get settled, someone called out to him, stopping him in his tracks. To his relief, no one from behind ran into him.

"Dear Levi! Ah - wonderful to see you. This makes me happy, indeed." Levi swiftly turned his head to the familiar voice and his heart rate started to pick up. The Meister was walking towards him from the other side of the pathway, his long legs making big strides. Levi took notice to what the man was wearing as it was much different than the night before. His tail coat now was a marvelous maroon color, vest underneath a vibrant black, both blending well with his lightly tanned skin tone that was presented on his defined face. He had a black silk scarf dressed tightly around his neck, reaching all the way to the top near his jaw bone - the ends tucked into his vest. Levi noted that he still had the same hat on.

How odd to run into the Meister here of all places, he thought dimly.

"Meister… hello." He nodded at the taller man and looked away.

"Don't get shy on me, we are a step above acquaintances now!" Meister smiled brightly and patted him on the back a few times, stepping in closer to the abashed shorter man.

"Let us get seats. Marco is quite a performer." Chuckling, he grabbed Levi's hand and lead him near the empty seats that he seen the man eye earlier before he called out to him.

_This man really doesn't care much about interfering with someone's personal space. Touching my back and always grabbing my hands… most people don't even bother with being 'more than acquaintances' with me._

"Tell me, what is on your mind? Penny for your thoughts." The Meister said as they sat down, revealing a shiny coin in his dark-gloved hand and placed it on Levi's upturned hand from where he held it earlier. Magician, too? Levi let out a breathy laugh.

"Nothing too important, I'm afraid." The man broke out in a small smile as he eyed the currency.

"That is where you are wrong. Here you have someone sitting next to you who is willing to know at least what your favorite color is - I am curious about that too, mind you, but let's save that for another day - so please, don't be so silent." He stated warmly and Levi looked up and studied the man before hims' features. There was no mock amusement to be found.

"If you are so psychic and also a fortune-teller, then don't you already know my favorite color?" Levi asked in an entertained, derisive tone while eyeing the taller man beside him.

"Oh dear Levi, I am but a measly one. And psychic you say? Sometimes it seems that way but certainly not. That term is reserved for more useful members. My gift does not reach that far, sadly." The man named Meister sighed almost mournfully and looked towards the arena.

"And how far does it reach then?" The shorter man asked bemusedly, not displaying the fact that he actually was rather interested in the answer. The Meister looked back over.

"Hmm, I wonder." He beamed, smiling widely at him, eyes crinkling from the depth of the smile.

"Of course you would say that… " Levi muttered softly, drawing a guffaw from the Meister. The poor shorter man flushed profusely when people looked over to inquire about the loud sound.

Once the man's laughter died down, the lights dimmed until one could barely see any living soul around and a radiant spotlight shined down upon the center of the arena.

_Where are all these lights coming from anyways? I see little to no electronics, if there are any. This truly must be a circus run on pure magic…_

When all around him was hushed into silence, the man brought his attention back to the front where a woman started to walk out. She was dressed exceptionally alike as the woman who greeted the gate last night, except instead of red she was wearing all black - gold accents were also included and fastened on the sides. Her blonde hair was pinned up with a few strands being left out.

"Welcome, to _La fosse aux lions_, a special attraction only to be shown in _Cirque de L'obscurité_. Tonight, in our first act, you will meet our fearless tamer, Marco, and his honorary lion,Titan. Together, they will overcome obstacles in time limits, and extinguish the boundaries between man and exotic feline." The woman bowed and left the center staging when the crowd began to clap. A man soon took her place.

This man, Marco, he presumed, was wearing a striped close-fitting vest, with black trousers to match. His right eye was covered with a leather eye patch and his dark hair was slicked back. On his face he wore a mischievous-like grin. When he turned to nod at the left side of the now excited room of lively bodies, Levi seen a small glint shine towards him once the light hit the tamer's exposed arms.

_Prosthetic arm? So those women were right… I wonder what went wrong._ He turned his head to Eren for answers but the Meister was attentively watching the introduction of his fellow member with a compact smirk gracing his face. The man turned his attention back to the show and realized he missed the opening stance of the lion and a few small tricks. He was watching the Meister longer than he thought, the man remarked inwardly.

To the man, the show was absolutely spectacular. Halfway through the performance, Marco led Titan throughout seven rings of scorching fire that changed in hue from red to black, almost as if to confuse the lion but in the end they triumphed, provoking startled gasps from the horde around. They dodged endless cavities of conflagrations, the tamer expertly guiding the lion through them all. Every time they made it through each new level of obstacle, a performer would descend from high above on ribbons of aerial silk, their bodies wrapped tightly within the fabric; they would climb, wrap, and drop - adding to the anticipation of what Marco and Titan were going to do next.

When the tamer bowed for the completion of his act, the theatre-like marquee started to become brighter from the aid of the lights that Levi had previously inquired about within his thoughts. The crowd stood up and clapped excitedly, a few roaring cheers erupting from all corners.

"How exciting! Really, Marco is just sensational, isn't he?" The Meister stood up as well and rested his hands on his hips, looking down expectantly at Levi.

"Very. I've never seen anything like it… just incredible." He emitted a humbled grin and joined the Meister with standing.

Not used to seeing the man smiling so fondly, Eren stilled himself and watched the man's happiness radiate. The young man soon felt his gaze lingering and hesitantly looked up to him.

"... What is it?" He asked, his excitement dropping to an anxious pondering.

"Ahhh… interesting." The corners of the Meisters lips turned up coyly, making the other man present start feeling the compulsions of nervosity. Eren then took his attention off of him for a split-second and eyed the arena wearily.

"We should get out of here soon. Another performance is starting and I really don't like to watch Jean and his obsession with horses or whatever it is he does. It's pitiful, really." The Meister clicked his tongue and sighed exasperatedly.

"Horses? What's so bad about hors - " Levi tried to question the weird statement the magician stated but was interrupted by the Meister slinging his arm over his shoulders and setting his hand on the muscle of his upper-arm.

"It's best not to dispute my reasoning for this one, my dear Levi. Let us go venture."

The Meister hurriedly steered the startled young man out of the tent and began walking aimlessly along the soil path, never removing his arm from around the flustered man's shoulders.

* * *

The young man shivered when an exceptionally cold blast of air passed by, making him try to burrow himself deeper within the confines of his light parka.

I_t's fall and I'm at a circus during the night. I really am an idiot for just thinking this jacket would be enough…_

"My, Levi, are you cold?" The Meister asked with a tone of utmost concern, turning his gaze to look into icy colored eyes.

"A bit. Wasn't very smart of me to bring such a light jacket to wear out here, ha." Levi smiled in spite of himself and closed his eyes, subconsciously leaning deeper into the warmth Eren's arm and hand provided.

He opened his eyes back up when he heard the man beside him stop walking and felt the Meister removing the heat.

Turning towards the taller man, Levi watched intently for a second before he figured out what the he was doing. The Meister was unwrapping the tight silk that was enfolded around his neck, pulling it off once undone - the last of the soft fabric dragging along his almost bare neck until it was completely off. He gestured for Levi to come closer as the silk was meant for him to wear now.

"No, no! I couldn't, you're going to freeze… "

"My dear Levi, please take it. I do not need such a thing, my body is used to this brisk cold from traveling for so long." He shortened the distance between him and the reluctant man and started to carefully drape the fabric around his neck, smiling once he was finished.

"Well you most certainly look much better in it than I ever would. It goes well with your hair." The Meister lifted his hand to push a lock of hair that fell over Levi's eyes back into the more abundant mass of hair on the side of his head, causing him to blush.

"Hmmm." Eren said thoughtfully, observing the reaction.

He took his hand away from the man's soft locks and smelled the air.

"What a tantalizing aroma. Ahh! come - you have not lived until you have tried our spiced pumpkin funnel cake, it's an autumn special!" He grabbed Levi's chilled hand and lead him to a concession vendor and ordered two, just for them.

Needless to say, the Meister was not kidding when he said it was practically to die for. The cinnamon instantly exploded into his mouth, a sugary sweetness unlike any other following soon after.

* * *

"Ha-ha! You must have really liked it, you inhaled it!" He threw his head back and continuously giggled. The laughter was like music to the other man's ears. He really could get used to that sound.

"H-hush, I'm not the one who yelled that it was to die for… " Levi muttered and turned scarlet, looking off to the side.

"Oh? I don't think those were my exact words… " Eren gave him a half-lidded look and gently grabbed the man's hand again, eliciting a startled gasp.

Another freezing wind went by, making Levi shiver.

"It's getting pretty cold out here and the circus is going to close for the night soon, so you should head back home."

"You're probably right."

"Let me take you to the gate then."

* * *

Reaching the gate came too quickly for both of the two men this time.

"I really enjoyed tonight. It is nice to not have to worry about my tasks as the circus Fortune-Teller for a night, and of course, to spend time with a… friend." Eren remarked lowly, almost shyly.

"I could say the same thing." Levi boldly said, strangely not regretting the friendly words like he normally would.

"It brings me happiness to hear such words." Eren beamed and sent him a longing gaze.

The Meister tenderly lifted Levi's hand and caressed the knuckles for an innumerable amount of times before bending down to place a lingering kiss on the small hand. He looked up and felt the flutterings of anticipation well up in his chest.

Levi, in return, was thrown into garbled mess.

_Oh man, did he just peck my hand? He did, oh he did, he did. What do I do… I've got no common sense when it comes to these things..._

"Until tomorrow, my dear Levi?"

He was brought back from the inner turmoil of his thoughts and replied in the most tolerant way he could muster.

"... Until tomorrow."

Levi gave the Meister one last rouged look for the evening and hesitantly stepped back around to the front to find his way back to the gravel path.

Eren viewed the man at the entrance until he could no longer see him and looked up at the stars that were brightly dusting the night sky.


End file.
